<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Date Update by gin95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411963">Second Date Update</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin95/pseuds/gin95'>gin95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JooKyun Radio Show [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Cute Hyunwoo, Fluff, JooKyun are only mentioned, Jookyun Series, M/M, Minhyuk is a little shit, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Second Date, ShowKi are whipped for each other, carnival date, fear of clowns, hoseok is only mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin95/pseuds/gin95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the radio fiasco, Hyunwoo and Kihyun finally meet up for their second date. After a boring and unplanned first date, Hyunwoo plans to blow Kihyun’s mind with an adventurous and bold choice of the carnival. Except Kihyun’s deathly afraid of clowns, but can’t bring it up to Hyunwoo, who not only put a lot of effort in the date, but also seem to be fascinated with the people behind all that makeup and red noses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JooKyun Radio Show [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second Date Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Yes</em>.</p>
<p>As soon as Hyunwoo heard Kihyun agree to a second date, he couldn’t be more excited. Even though Kihyun said he liked the minimalistic date, he still wanted to come prepared and make the date a little more special. Especially after the misunderstanding from the first date.</p>
<p>“Uh, hyung what are you doing?” Hyunwoo looks up to see Minhyuk hovering his shoulder. Hyunwoo tries to hide his embarrassment and before he could explain, Minhyuk’s loud laughter fills the house.</p>
<p>“You’re actually trying to google what to do on a date?!”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo closes his laptop and tries to go to his own room when Minhyuk gets on top of him, caging him in. Hyunwoo struggles to get out Minhyuk’s grip, but the younger has his hands pinned.</p>
<p>Hyunwoo sighs, “I don’t know Ki very well, except for the fact that I really like him. So I wanted to make our second date a little better,”</p>
<p>Minhyuk squeals and takes Hyunwoo’s face in both of his hands and tries to coo at the elder.</p>
<p>“Hyung! You’re too cute!”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo tries to take off Minhyuk’s hands but unlike his gangly appearance, he’s actually very strong, so Hyunwoo just gives up and tries to swim in his embarrassment.</p>
<p>“What the actual fuck?”</p>
<p>The roommates didn’t even hear Hyungwon come in the apartment and both look at him in confusion. Hyunwoo looks back and forth at the couple and realizes the compromising position he and Minhyuk were caught on. He tries to scramble Minhyuk off, but for some reason, the younger just pins him down harder, knowing full well of Hyungwon’s jealous tendencies.</p>
<p>Minhyuk smirks, “Are you jealous, babe?”</p>
<p>Hyungwon scoffs, “Hell yes. We might be engaged, Min, but that still don’t mean shit since it’s not permanent.”</p>
<p>“Yet.”</p>
<p>Hyungwon just crosses his arms, but before he can say anything to his boyfriend, Hyunwoo finally brushes off Minhyuk. The couple doesn’t seem to notice his dilemma and just buries his face in his hands. Hyunwoo has never stressed this much on a date. Most of the time, he doesn’t really plan anything, mainly because he was never this interested in the other person. But this was different. Kihyun was different. Not only was he attracted to the younger, he actually considers him a friend. He didn’t want to have the same misunderstanding as before, and while Kihyun said that he didn’t need to plan anything, Hyunwoo actually wants to seem as if he did try to make it special. Because Kihyun was special.</p>
<p>“Hyung,”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo turns to look at his roommate.</p>
<p>“You’ve hung out with him before and to be honest, I don’t think Ki cares, as long as he’s with you, you know?”</p>
<p>Hyungwon nods and adds, “Besides, we all know Ki likes you. He practically throws out heart eyes when he’s talking to you, which is actually a strong feat, considering he’s the fucking devil,”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo sighs, “I know. I just don’t want to mess up, like last time. God knows, I can’t get on the radio twice. That just seems desperate,”</p>
<p>Minhyuk and Hyungwon cackle, but stop as soon as they see Hyunwoo glaring at them.</p>
<p>“Look I know you were pissed but you got the second date you wanted!” Minhyuk points out.</p>
<p>“And you got back at Min. Remember when he was so freaked out about the ring he thought he lost and almost lost hair over it?” Hyungwon adds, while Minhyuk just pouts. Hyungwon looks over at the ring on his finger, and instead of consoling his fiancee, he just starts laughing at the mere memory of Minhyuk running around the house looking like a chicken with its head cut off.</p>
<p>“Stop laughing, asshole. My hair is my pride,”</p>
<p>Hyungwon scoffs, “Pfft, please, after dyeing it so much, you’re lucky you still have some left!”</p>
<p>The events from the past few weeks have been interesting. Being on the radio, talking to two talk show hosts Minhyuk can’t shut up about, and getting a second date with Kihyun, it was all exhausting. Mentally exhausting. But Hyunwoo did get the second date he’s wanted, albeit in a weird way, but he still got it. Both have even seen each other and hung out as friends after the radio fiasco, but their schedules haven’t matched up to actually have a date. Until now. And while Hyunwoo can’t help but be excited, he can’t also help but stress out and sigh heavily.</p>
<p>“Hyung, you never stress,” Hyungwon points out.</p>
<p>Minhyuk goes over and tries to smooth out his forehead, “Yeah, you’re gonna get wrinkles and age faster, if you do,”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo grunts, “I just don’t know what to do. Like I wanna make it special, but at the same time I don’t wanna seem like a try hard you know?”</p>
<p>Minhyuk taps his chin as if he was thinking hard, “Well, why don’t you take him to the carnival nearby? There’s a lot of stuff to do, so if you guys get awkward, you just point at a clown and be like, hey look at him!”</p>
<p>Hyungwon whips his head to his fiancee, “Min”</p>
<p>“What? I think Ki would enjoy it, don’t you think?” Minhyuk grits his teeth and looks hard at his fiancee as if trying to make him agree. Hyungwon shakes his head and just chuckles lightly at his devilish boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Hm, I think that’s actually a great idea, Min. Thank you! I’ll go buy the tickets right now and leave you guys be,” Hyunwoo stands up, but before he could retire to his room, he peeks his head out and adds, “Please don’t make too much noise. The walls are thin,” and with that, he disappears.</p>
<p>Hyungwon finally sits down on the couch and looks at his fiancee with a weird expression.</p>
<p>He shakes his head in disbelief, “I can’t believe you would do that,”</p>
<p>“What?” Minhyuk snuggles to Hyungwon’s side and looks at him innocently.</p>
<p>Hyungwon raises his eyebrow, “You do know Ki is deathly afraid of clowns?"</p>
<p>Minhyuk cackles. Oh, he knows. But he couldn’t let the other couple think that they won after that prank phone call they pulled. Even though he did start it with calling the radio show in the first place without Hyunwoo’s permission. What can he say? He was always a hopeless romantic. He just goes around it in a very debatable and non-traditional way. But Lee Minhyuk was never once conventional. And he couldn’t let Kihyun think that he was so easily defeated. He finishes every fight he starts, after all.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hyunwoo was nervous. He was picking up Kihyun and didn’t let the younger know about what he had planned. He wanted it to be a surprise. He pulls up at Kihyun’s apartment and before he can get out of the car to ring the doorbell, the younger came out. Kihyun waves at him and gets inside the car.</p>
<p>“Hey, hyung,” Kihyun kisses him on the cheek which made Hyunwoo blush.</p>
<p>“Hey, Ki”</p>
<p>“So, where are we going?”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo chuckles and sees the younger practically bouncing off his seat from the excitement.</p>
<p>“Um, you’ll see. I want it to be a surprise,”</p>
<p>Kihyun smiles at the older and even though he told the elder not to plan anything, the fact that he still did made Kihyun happy. No one’s ever planned anything for him, since he was more of the planner and also liked to be the one in control. But Hyunwoo was different. Kihyun never minded that the older man had planned something, because he always seemed like the type to just go with the flow. And for him to change his routine and to actually plan for their date, it made Kihyun feel special because no one has ever gone that far for him. Especially not on a date. They listen to a lot of music in the car, which made the silence more bearable, not that it was uncomfortable, but Kihyun never really liked the silence. He always felt like he had to fill it up with something, but with Hyunwoo, he welcomed it. He was humming along with the song when Hyunwoo reached over and interlaced his free hand with his. Kihyun plays with his hand and continues to hum, feeling like a teenage girl with a crush.</p>
<p>Kihyun was so transfixed with Hyunwoo’s profile that he doesn’t notice they’ve arrived at their destination. He didn’t know where they were until he saw the sign at the front, draining the color of his face.</p>
<p>“Hy—hyung, a-are we at a car-carnival?” Kihyun stutters and turns to look at the elder.</p>
<p>Oblivious to Kihyun’s strained voice, Hyunwoo just smiles in excitement, “Yeah! I thought it would be cool to check it out! Plus there are clowns Ki! Clowns!”</p>
<p>Before Kihyun can protest, Hyunwoo’s already getting out of his seat and opens his door. He takes a deep breath and tells himself to calm down. Yeah, nightmares will be there, but that’s okay. He can always sleep by Hyungwon’s bedside. No big deal.</p>
<p>“Ki, you okay?”</p>
<p>Kihyun looks over and sees Hyunwoo worried. He didn’t want the elder to feel as if all his planning has gone to waste. He could’ve just told him that he was feeling sick, but then the elder would’ve just taken him home, therefore, cancelling their date altogether. That’t not an option. Not after he’s waited for so long. He can do this.</p>
<p>“Ye-yeah of course. Couldn’t be better,”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo smiles and grabs Kihyun’s hand, squeezing it in return. If it hadn’t been for anxiousness and fear, Kihyun’s stomach would’ve flipped at the gesture. So, Kihyun takes a deep breath as they enter and tries to calm his heart down. It didn’t seem to be too bad, as they’re walking around. There’s actually a lot of stuff to distract himself with. There were even a couple of stands that sold a lot of cute stuff and Kihyun actually found himself having fun.</p>
<p>After walking around aimlessly for about half an hour, they finally settle on a table to eat some food.</p>
<p>“Are you having fun?”</p>
<p>Kihyun smiles, “Yeah of course, hyung. I told you that you didn’t need to plan anything,”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo blushes, “I just wanted to make it special, especially after the misunderstandings we had in the first date,”</p>
<p>“I do appreciate it, but I think it was more of a miscommunication,” Kihyun takes the elders hand in his and continues, “And even though it was Minhyuk’s idea to have it aired out, I think it was flattering that you would go through that trouble for me,”</p>
<p>“Yeah, don’t let him know, but I was actually happy that he meddled,”</p>
<p>“Oh god, don’t let him know that, his ego’s already big enough as it is. He’ll meddle with our relationship whenever he has the chance,” Kihyun chuckles.</p>
<p>Hyunwoo smiles and tilts his head, “Relationship?”</p>
<p>It was now Kihyun’s turn to blush, “I—I mean, I—yeah?”</p>
<p>“Kihyun-ah,” Hyunwoo squeezes the younger’s hand, “I was going to wait until the end of the date, but be my boyfriend?”</p>
<p>Kihyun kisses him and tells him breathlessly, “I’d love to be.”</p>
<p>They continue to get to know each other through dinner, with Hyunwoo talking about his friends, including Hoseok. Unlike the first date, however, Kihyun doesn’t mind the elder talking about this particular friend because he’s met the man. He knows that the two are only friends and that the furthest they’ve gone into being considered a couple was when Hoseok tried to make an ex jealous by kissing Hyunwoo’s cheek while they were in a club.</p>
<p>Hyunwoo seems to look sheepish and says, “Ah, sorry. I’m talking too much about Hoseok again,”</p>
<p>Kihyun shakes his head and plays with his fingers, “It’s okay, hyung. I’ve met Hoseok hyung and he seems like a great guy and a great friend,”</p>
<p>“Still—”</p>
<p>“Seriously, I was just being insecure before. And to be honest with you, I don’t think you’re hyung’s type,” Kihyun chuckles.</p>
<p>Hyunwoo raises his eyebrows, “How do you know what his type is? You’ve only met him twice.”</p>
<p>“He’s showed me some of his exes. And some of them I actually know. Trust me, he likes them small and sassy,”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo laughs, but couldn’t help but agree. He knew that Hoseok’s always liked guys who had a smaller physique than he did, because it made him feel as if he can protect him, even though Hoseok was never the type to hurt a fly.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> He and Hoseok were similar in their docile nature and in the type of men they were attracted to. The only difference, was that while Hoseok lived to be the caretaker, Hyunwoo found a certain charm to being the one taken care of. And Kihyun was that for him. </span></p>
<p>Hyunwoo just shakes his head and gets up from the table. He leads Kihyun into a tent, “Come on, there’s a show I really wanna see!”</p>
<p>And before Kihyun can ask what type of show it was, he sees the cardboard right outside the tent. It was a clown show. Kihyun pales. He barely passed any while they were walking around the carnival, and he thought that was some luck he had. But now, karma’s finally biting his ass. He’s going to be in a stuffy tent filled with clowns. The most terrifying creatures in his opinion. Sure, they were just regular people, but with creepy various colored makeup, red noses, and big feet. And they don’t talk. At all. They just honk. With their mouths.</p>
<p>“Ki, you okay?” Hyunwoo takes his face in his hands and Kihyun suddenly feels relieved. He smiles and nods. He can do this.</p>
<p>As soon as they were seated, Kihyun looks at the elder and asks, “Um, hyung?”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo hums, while looking around at the colorful setting. It was starting to get crowded, but Hyunwoo’s hand in his keeps him grounded.</p>
<p>“Do you like clowns?”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo looks over at his boyfriend and laughs, “Yeah! I find them really fascinating!”</p>
<p>Kihyun guffaws as Hyunwoo continues, “Seriously. It’s interesting how they’re a different person once they have the makeup on. It’s like a different persona? Kind of like if everyone did drag, only not as glamorous?”</p>
<p>It was Kihyun’s turn to laugh. He’s never heard it explained that way before and to be honest, his fear of them decreased with that description. As the show goes on, Kihyun actually finds him laughing at some of the stunts. It was dumb, and yeah they were throwing cake at each other’s faces, but at the same time, it was funny to laugh at someone’s clumsiness and pratfalls every once in a while. Kihyun looks over at his boyfriend, who seems to be enjoying the show and laughs at every antic they have. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He gets to enjoy such a fine piece of art, with his golden brown skin, the meaty biceps, the crinkle in his eyes when he smiles, <em>everything. </em>Kihyun knew he loved everything about Hyunwoo. Kihyun finally forgets his fear of clowns and instead of watching the show, finds himself enjoying a different show, starring one Son Hyunwoo.</p>
<p>“Did you like the show?” Hyunwoo asks. Kihyun just hums and enjoys the atmosphere and the cool air as they were walking, hand in hand, back to their car. It was way past midnight, but both didn’t seem to want to end the night.</p>
<p>“I don’t want this night to end,” Kihyun mindlessly mutters.</p>
<p>Hyunwoo looks over and takes the younger’s left hand with his right, and kisses it right above his knuckles, “Me either.”</p>
<p>They’ve been sitting in the car in front of Kihyun’s apartment for almost half an hour now, just trying to prolong the night. Kihyun finally sighs, “I should probably go,”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo nods. They both get out of the car to bid each other goodbye for the night. Instead of rushing inside the house like before, Kihyun just lingers by the door. Hyunwoo leans in to kiss him, and as he’s about to pull away, Kihyun puts his hands behind his neck to deepen it. He opens his mouth and welcomes Hyunwoo’s tongue in his. They kiss like that for a while, until Kihyun pulls away to catch his breath. He stares at the older for a little bit before hugging him close.</p>
<p>“I had a really good time, hyung,” Kihyun mumbles.</p>
<p>Hyunwoo chuckles into his hair, “I did too, Ki. I’m glad Minhyuk suggested the carnival, or else we would be going to a boring movie,”</p>
<p>At Minhyuk’s name, Kihyun pulls away from the hug as Hyunwoo looks at him in confusion.</p>
<p>“Minhyuk suggested the carnival?” Hyunwoo nods.</p>
<p>“With the clowns?” Another nod.</p>
<p>Kihyun mutters, “That sneaky bitch,”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo tilts his head and Kihyun finally explains, “I’m afraid of clowns, hyung,”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo sputters, “B—but I—I,” Kihyun shakes his head and interrupts him, “I didn’t want to say anything since I know you planned it, and I really had a good time. Plus you holding my hand kept me calm, so you really don’t need to worry,”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo pouts, “You should’ve still told me, Ki. We could’ve gone to an aquarium or something,”</p>
<p>Kihyun kisses his pout away and shakes his head.</p>
<p>“And what do you mean Min is a sneaky bitch?”</p>
<p>“He knew”</p>
<p>“He knew, what exactly?”</p>
<p>“My coulrophobia”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo furrows his brows, “Uhh, bless you?”</p>
<p>“No silly. That’s the fear of clowns! Minhyuk knew, so did Hyungwon. It was because of that bastard that I was afraid in the first place.”</p>
<p>Kihyun had joined Minhyuk and Hyungwon on a date night to get his mind off of Hyunwoo. It was a big mistake. Apparently both were into scary movies and one of the most popular scary movies at the time was It. Minhyuk insisted on watching the old version of the movie instead of the new one. Needless to say, Kihyun couldn’t sleep for a week and had to sleep on Hyungwon’s floor the whole time, just to convince himself that no one was going to lure him into a sewer and eat him. It didn’t help that Minhyuk kept pictures of Pennywise the Clown all over their apartment either, just to scare him.</p>
<p>Hyunwoo just laughs, finally getting it, and shakes his head, “I can’t believe he’s that petty, all because of a prank phone call,”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“This is his revenge, Ki,”</p>
<p>“Because we had Jooheon and Changkyun prank him?”</p>
<p>Hyunwoo nods. Leave it to Minhyuk to refuse to be one-upped by anyone, especially Kihyun and Hyunwoo. The couple shake their heads in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Well jokes on him. I got you to be my boyfriend so it doesn’t matter,”</p>
<p>“Same here,”</p>
<p>Finally bidding each other goodbye, Kihyun reluctantly lets go of Hyunwoo and waits by his door to make sure that the elder made it in his car alright. As soon as he sees the elder drive away, Kihyun goes inside the house and finds the house unusually pitch dark. Usually Hyungwon leaves the kitchen light on for him at night. As he turns the light on, he screams. Instead of an empty hallway, he sees someone dressed as a clown, smiling with a knife in his hand, standing in the kitchen. Kihyun just keeps screaming, praying that his heavy sleeper of a roommate would wake the fuck up. But before he could beg for his life, the clown bends over and seems to be dying. Of laughter. Kihyun recognizes the cackle and grabs the bat by the door, and chases the clown down the hallway who locks himself in Hyungwon’s bedroom. Kihyun pounds the door as he still hears laughter from the other side of the door.</p>
<p>“Lee Minhyuk! You are so fucking dead!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>Also a TMI, that thing with Kihyun sleeping on the floor by Hyungwon's bedside and Minhyuk hiding pictures of Pennywise around the house? Actually based on me as Kihyun and my dad as Minhyuk. He hid pictures everywhere and scared the shit out of me anytime I came out of the bathroom and used his pictures to wish me goodnight. He even dressed as him for halloween!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>